Order 66: The Chronicle of Mace Windu
by Lord Duro
Summary: An Alternate FF. What if Mace Windu had survived his battle in the Chancellor's office? Read and find out. ; In-Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_For more than a decade, the Republic has been under the rule of the Sith. _

_Ruling the galaxy._

_Practically ruling the Jedi, although no one in the Order would ever admit to it. _

_I have just been told the truth. By young Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One. The shatterpoint in all this. _

_He has just told me that the most powerful man in the galaxy was a Sith Lord. The one we've been looking for. The one we fought a _war _with. The one we shared victories with. The one we reported to after every mission. _

_Palpatine._

_The man who didn't need to overthrow the galaxy because he already controlled it. _

_Palpatine. _

_We—Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and myself—Mace Windu—are on our way to..._deal _with Chancellor Palpatine. _

_I can not foresee the outcome of this confrontation. The next hour could be the turning point for the galaxy. _

_We have to be ready for anything. _

_May the Force be with us. _

**Chancellor Palpatine's Office, Coruscant. Final hours of the Clone Wars. **

Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto swept into the lower levels of Palpatine's building expecting a fight.

All they met was a receptionist eyeing them warily and inquiring about the Jedi Masters' intentions. Mace told her that they were here to see the Chancellor. She passed them through without another word. The Royal guards posted at the turoblift doors let them pass unimpeded.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kit Fisto said, his black Nautolan eyes reflecting the lift's ceiling lights, giving them a crazed gleam. His numerous head tails were flicking in agitation. He was radiating anticipation and worry.

"I'd feel better if Yoda were here with us. Or even Kenobi. On Ord Cestus Obi-Wan and I—"

Saesee cut him off. "Yoda is fighting a battle on Kashyyk. Obi-Wan is wrapping up the battle at Utapau, not to mention out of contact. We dare not hesitate—the Dark Lord has revealed himself. Think not of it, Master Fisto; this duty has fallen to us. We will suffice...we _must. _We _have _to." Saesee sounded as if he were saying this last part to himself as well.

Mace nodded in agreement.

They rode the lift in agonizing silence. The Jedi Masters centered themselves in the Force, drawing on it for guidance, to hone their vision, reaction time, sense of smell.

It was the longest turbolift ride Mace had ever ridden.

Finally the doors parted and they entered Palpatine's suite. The front room was empty. He must be in his office.

"Masters," Mace said. "Friends. May the Force be with us."

The others only responded by snapping an arm out. Their lightsabers each smacked into their palms and remained unlit.

Kit Fisto gave Mace a weary grin. "Let's do it," he said with a confidence that belied his Force-aura.

It was the last thing he would ever say to Mace Windu.

The four Masters walked forward.

Mace was proud to have these three stand with him in this dark hour. He was very close to each of them. The had fought in the Clone Wars together. He knew he could rely on them unconditionally. He took a breath as the doors to the chancellor's office parted.

The Gates of Hell.

Palpatine almost looked surprised. Almost.

"Why, Master Windu," the Sith said. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Pleasantries seemed as absurd as offering him refreshments at the moment, Mace thought. "Hardly a surprise, I'm sure, Chancellor. And I don't believe it will be pleasant for neither of us."

Palpatine looked perplexed. "I'm sorry? Masters Fisto, Kolar, hello. Master Tiin, I see your horn has regrown. May I ask what brings you four Jedi Masters to my office at this late hour?"

Mace narrowed his eyes. "We know who—what you are. We are here to take you into custody," Mace bit out.

Palpatine still looked mildly confused. "i_Excuse_/i me, Masters? Last i_I_/i checked, I was the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic! To whom i_you_/i have sworn service to!"

"You're under arrest," Mace said calmly.

"On what charge, Master Windu!"

"You're a i_Sith Lord_/i!"

"Am I?" Palpatine said innocently. "Even i_if_/i I am, that is hardly a crime! My philosophical outlook is a personal matter! Last I checked in the Constitution, such persecution is against the law! So, I ask once more, is my alleged crime, Master Windu? Do you expect to justify your mutiny to the Senate? While you're at it, why don't you arrest i_them_/i as well!"

Mace Windu glowered at the Supreme Chancellor. "We," he said, "Are not here to argue with you."

"Right," Palpatine said. "You're here to imprison me without trial! So this is the plan at last, revealed: The Jedi are overthrowing the Republic!"

"You will come with us, now," Mace said. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic," Mace said, igniting his weapon simultaneously with the other Masters, "You are under arrest, Chancellor." He raised his blade of shimmering purple energy. Mace glared at him. He felt the tension in the room coming to a breaking point. "The Senate will decide your fate," he said decisively.

"I _am _the Senate," Palpatine spat, his demeanor changing instantly.

"_Not. Yet_," Mace Windu growled.

Palpatine stood, slowly. "It's _treason _then," he said softly.

Mace felt the threat a split instant before it happened.

A lightsaber from seemingly nowhere slapped into Palpatine's hand. It ignited scarlet red. Palpatine was already moving, spinning through the air, howling howling throatily like a crazed akk dog.

Saesee Tiin never knew what hit him. Palpatine used the Force to make Saesee think the Dark Lord was coming at him from a different angle. This was how powerful Palpatine—no, Darth _Sidious—_was. Mace's threat assessment went way up. This all happened in a milli-second.

"Saesee!" Kit exclaimed. In the next instant, Tiin's head was bouncing on the ground.

The Sith went after Agen Kolar, then. He spun at what seemed to be the speed of light, lightsaber whirling in a scarlet arc around him. Sidious blocked Kolar's chop and then Sidious thrust his blade into Agen Kolar. Kolar's shock and pain resounded through the Force. "It...Doesn't...hurt," Agen seemed to tell his remaining friends as his life drained out of him. Then Sidious ripped his blade out of the Zabrak Jedi.

It had been exactly three seconds since Sidious ignited his weapon.

"No!" Mace cried as he felt the life pulled out of his friend along with Sidious's blade. Agen Kolar's body collapsed.

"Help—security! i_Murderers_/i! iTreason/i! i_Help—someone_/i!" Palpatine said at the top of his voice. Then he lashed his blade backwards and stabbed into the wall. "For the audio recorders, of course," Palpatine said. "Can't been seen looking like the bad guy now, can I?" Sidious smiled.

Kit Fisto and Mace Windu stared in astonishment at their fallen comrades. Mace felt righteous fury well up in him. He fell deeper into the Force.

Kit took up a defensive stance.

"If you only knew," Sidious said softly, almost seductively, "How i_long_/i I have been waiting for this."

Palpatine grinned maliciously. The Sith held his blade slanted, hilt buried in his armpit, tip of the blade pointed at the ground.

Then he attacked.

Mace flashed out to meet him, blade lashing out to parry his. Kit was right behind him, going for Palpatine's flanks. The Sith whirled his blade around him in a scarlet tornado, blocking both Mace's and Kit's attacks. So powerful was this counter attack, that Kit and Mace were both shoved back a few centimeters and their defenses were momentarily lowered. It was all the Sith needed.

He twisted at Kit, thrusting his blade, the Dark Side propelling his movements so that they seemed like a blur.

Kit Fisto was dead in the next instant, cut from the shoulder to hip.

Mace felt Kit's life torn from his body. He cursed himself silently. The battle had begun with four Jedi Masters and one Sith.

Three of the four were dead, and the Sith was nearly unscathed. Mace would make him pay for it. Dearly.

Mace rose his blade and glared at the Sith. He would not even _think_ his name. The sick being before him did not _deserve _a name.

_My friends...he killed some of my closest friends in under thirty seconds. _

This acknowledgment did not weaken him. It strengthened him. Made him stronger.

Mace grabbed his blade with both hands and lifted it.

The Sith...smiled at him.

Mace hurtled forward. The Sith met him, their blades clashed, and they jumped back. Mace charged him again, this time dishing out a series of decisive strikes and counter-strikes, then they jumped back.

They went on like this for a short time, testing each other's defenses, their reaction times. Weaknesses.

Try as he might, Mace Windu could not see a shatterpoint. In Palpatine or in the situation.

Mace could sometimes can see the weak places in an opponent—shatterpoints where the unbreakable can be broken. They can occur in individuals…and in events.

And none presented themselves here.

Mace knew he must finish this now before he wound up like his friends. He sprinted forward, running his blade along the ground at his feet, sparks flying in his wake. Mace lashed his blade up a meter before he reached Palpatine.

Sparks flew out at Palpatine and met him full in the face. The Sith growled and turned away. Mace raced forward, jumped, lightsaber high over his head, swinging down for the killing blow. Palpatine raised his blade with one hand, covering his face with the other.

Pure energy met each other as the lightsabers clashed. Sparks flew. Palpatine kept his blade in that position only until Mace had landed on the ground, then he spun away.

He blinked a few times and glared at Mace. Mace wielded his lightsaber grimly, hilt by his ear, purple energy pointing a meter into the air above his head.

Palpatine sprinted forward now, and their blades clashed again. They held them there for a time, snarling at each other like squabbling mynocks. Palpatine pushed Mace's blade away and chopped at him quickly. Mace was faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Mace Windu fought for his life.

He fell deeper into Vaapad. Mace Windu created the lightsaber form of Vaapad.

Vaapad is as aggressive and powerful as its namesake, but its power comes at great risk: immersion in Vaapad opens the gates that restrain one's inner darkness. To use Vaapad, a Jedi must allow himself to enjoy the fight; he must give himself over to the thrill of battle. The rush of winning. Vaapad is a path that leads through the penumbra of the dark side...This was Vaapad's ultimate test.

Mace Windu was cutting loose.

Mace's blade became a blur as he slashed at Palpatine constantly. The Sith countered his every move. Mace jumped back, over the Chancellor's desk, panting.

Palpatine didn't even let him catch his breath. The Sith followed him over.

They exchanged blows. Palpatine's blade hit Mace's blade. Mace parried, pushed the scarlet lightsaber away, and slashed at Palpatine's head. The Sith ducked, spinning on one knee. His lightsaber came into contact with his huge office window, shattering it instantly.

Mace felt another presence approaching. An was both shocked and incredibly relieved to find out who it was.

Anakin Skywalker.

Mace was tired, near exhaustion. But where as Mace was near exhaustion, Palpatine was close to blacking out.

His chest was heaving, and each lightsaber blow of Palpatine's Mace parried became weaker. Skywalker hurried through the doors with a sheen of sweat on his forehead, panting. His eyes were red.

At that same instant, Mace got past Palpatine's defenses and touched the tip of his blade to Palpatine's lightsaber hilt.

The Sith's weapon extinguished and sparked.

Mace held his blade menacingly at Palpatine's throat. He managed to find his voice as he came out of the throws of Vaapad and the Force.

"You," he rasped, "are under arrest.i _My Lord_/i."

Palpatine shook his head defiantly." Do you see? Do you i_see_/i Anakin? I warned you of the Jedi and their treason!"

"There are no politicians here, My Lord, save your twisted words," Mace said. "You've lost. The Sith rule ends here."

"No," he said, hatred in his now yellow eyes. "_No! You_ will die!"

He brought his hands up and blue lightning shot from them. Mace barely got his blade up in time to catch the blue lightning before it struck him.

"Anakin!" Mace said, blinking back tears because of the ozone stinging his eyes. "Help me! This is your chance!"

"No, Anakin!" Palpatine roared over the howl of the lightning. "i_Kill_/i this traitor! This is no arrest—it's an assassination!"

Anakin moved closer, looking undecided.

"He is the traitor!" Mace yelled. "Anakin, destroy i_him_/i! Anakin, you are the Chosen One!" Mace was getting weaker. "It is your destiny!"

"Destiny..." Anakin murmured.

"Help me!" Palpatine cried. "I can not hold him any longer!"

As the lightning bounced off of Mace's blade, it reverted back to Palpatine. The yellow from his eyes seemed to spread to his skin, moving like oil. His face began aging years, it seemed. His whole i_body_/i seemed to be aging years.

"He's killing me! Anakin—aahhh! Please, help me—ahhh!"

The lightning swallowed itself and all was deadly quick save for the hum of Mace's blade and the rain outside—which Mace only now noticed.

"I...I...give up. Don't kill me, Jedi Master. Have i_mercy_/i upon me!"

Mace's upper lip curled and victory flooded through his body and he raised his blade. "You Sith i_disease._/i"

"i_Wait!_/i!" Skywalker grabbed at his lightsaber arm. "He must stand trial! You can't—don't just i_kill_/i him, Master! You cam to arrest him!"

"An arrest would be a i_joke_/i, Anakin! Half the Senate is corrupt! He'd walk away with no more than disturbing the peace! He is too dangerous to be kept alive any longer!"

"You can't! I need him! To save her!"

Mace had time to think, iwho?/i as he brought his lightsaber down. And then, another lightsaber ignited.

And the strangest thing happened. Anakin Skywalker cut Mace's hand from its wrist. The energy from the lightsaber instantly cauterized the room. That didn't mean there was no pain. It nearly staggered Mace.

Suddenly, power rushed back into the room. But not to Mace. To i_Palpatine._/i

A wall of unending energy slammed into Mace shocking him in spasms. "i_Power!_/i" Sidious screeched. "i_Unlimited...POWER!_/i"

And then Mace Windu was hurtled out the window, falling, falling...

He fell forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Or he would have—had he not regained consciousness halfway into his decent.

He twisted in midair, his chest now facing the ground. The ground that was hundred of kilometers down.

Air whipped past his ears in a roar that almost drowned out the roar in Mace's heart.

Because he knew he failed. He knew Anakin Skywalker had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force.

But Mace had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. He knew he was in shock. His eyes were dry because of the wind. Air cars sped by all around him.

He felt himself slipping into a dream-like state. And what he saw terrified him more than falling hundreds of kilometers...

_He was in the Jedi Temple suddenly, in the Fountain room. Some of his friends were speaking amongst themselves, laughing and sharing jokes. Mace looked around, confused. This didn't seem right. Real. Like he was in a dream...He walked over to his friends and tried to speak to them. They ignored him completely. He started yelling at them now, at the top of his lungs. They still paid him no mind. _

_He heard loud foot falls. Boots. He turned to see clone troopers filing in to the room. The other Jedi turned to regard them. "Yes?" Cin Drallig, the Swordsmaster asked. _

_The blue-plated clone troopers raised their rifles. "You are under arrest," one of them said simply. One of the other Jedi stepped forward. "Excuse me?" She asked in bewilderment. _

_A blaster bolt caught her full in the chest the next instant. Fifteen lightsabers ignited in quick secession around the room. _

_The full platoon of clones opened fire on the Jedi. _

_Many of them were able to deflect the bolts. But the clones knew how to deal with Jedi. They concentrated on one target at a time, firing so many bolts at the single Jedi that he or she could not hope to deflect them all._

_The smell of burnt flesh and fear filled the air. "NOO!" Mace cried uselessly. He tried to grab for his own lightsaber, but it was not there. Two more Jedi fell. The thirteen remaining Jedi retreated int othe next room. Mace followed them. _

"_What's going _on?" _one of them asked, panting. Cin Drallig looked to his fellow Jedi. "We were expecting something like this. Shaak Ti and I. Mace told us he and some other Master were going to arrest the Chancellor."_

"_For what?" They all asked him. _

_He told them. Gasps rose up from all around the room. "A SITH LORD?" One of them very nearly shouted. _

_Cin nodded. "We must keep moving, friends. Our defenses are organized, but we must be there with the other Jedi if we hope to make a stand." _

_A ghostly yellow light began emanating from the door. "They're getting through!" Someone called. Cin turned. "Come, my friends!" _

_The Jedi continued their flee. Mace followed them. Suddenly, more clones jumped out in front of them as they entered the next room...and none other than Anakin Skywalker was leading them, his lightsaber flashing. _

_Three Knights feel instantly. Cin looked shocked. "A...Anakin?" He cried in disbelief as blaster fire and lightsabers flashed all around him. "What are you doing!"_

_Anakin smiled wickedly. "Something I needed to do a long time ago." And then he lunged at Cin..._

The vision ended suddenly for Mace. He came out of it gasping in the air. He didn't hear anything. Only the beat of his heart, slow, yet steady.

_Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump..._

He had received a vision of the future from the Force. The very near future.

The Temple was being attacked by the very clones that had sworn allegiance to the Jedi. And they were being led by none other than Anakin Skywalker.

It was ironic, in a sick way, Mace thought. There were so many betrayals today, why not add the extermination of the Jedi Order to it?

The here-and-now suddenly slammed back to Mace. Air cars whipped by him at incredibly speeds, the wind howled, the rain beat down on him, his whole right arm ached...no, his whole i_body_/i was killing him.

He reached into the Force to try to clear the fog that seemed to be surrounding his mind. He managed to clear it enough to twist out of the way of a passing speeder.

He shook his head. It became clear enough for one emotion to enter him, fill him up like a cup. Envelope every fiber of his being.

_Fury._

Mace Windu took a calming breath, centered himself. His eyes closed, and he fell deeper into the Force. His mind became clear as day. He sensed each and every air car passing him by.

He methodically weaved through the air, almost hovering by the cars. He sensed for an air car with no roof. He found one.

He sensed the driver was upset at having this particular type of vehicle when it was pouring rain. And unfortunately, the retractable cover was jammed and would not protect the Trandoshan from the rain. Perfect.

Mace twisted in the air, eyes still closed. He used the Force to gently sweep him down into round air car's back.

The driver whirled around. "Hey! What the—how'd you get..." The driver seemed to bewildered to ask any more questions.

Mace Windu's eyes fluttered open and he waved his hand, putting the full power of the Force behind his words, "You will give control of this vehicle over to me. Now."

The alien did not even argue, only moved over to sit in the passenger's seat. "Thank you," Mace said stonily. He moved to sit in the pilot seat and reached for the steering wheel. The stump of his right hand met it and an explosion of pain nearly blinded him.

"Oh...right," he managed to gasp.

He blinked rain out of his eyes and tried to get his bearings. He threw the air car into a barrel roll and dived hundreds of stories down.

The Trandoshan beside him hissed between its scaled lips. Mace just stared ahead grimly. He dogded air traffic lanes and continued on an unimpeded course.

He needed to figure out what to do next. What he i_could_/i do next.

It hit him suddenly. He had to go back to the only home he'd ever known.

The Jedi Temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Mace's parents had died when he was nothing but an infant on Haruun Kal, his birthplace. Haruun Kal's deadly jungles had killed them. On a mission for the Jedi, a Knight took infant Mace and was brought to the Jedi Temple for training. Haruun Kal was located in the Al'Har system, barely within Republic-controlled space.

Haruun Kal was practically blazing with the Force.

Nearly all the Korunnai had Force-potential. This was because, many believed, that long ago a ship full of Jedi crashed landed on the planet, and now that planet was ruled by their descendants.

The Jedi kept a wary eye on Haruun Kal at all times. A planet full of untrained Force-sensitives could become a major problem. But, also, during the Clone Wars, the Jedi got more infants from Haruun Kal than from anywhere else. The Republic needed more Jedi.

Mace hailed from the ghosh Windu, and he took that as his last name. When he was a younger man, he had returned to Haruun Kal for a short period of time to learn new Force techniques, and also to satisfy his own curiosity. He just couldn't imagine how so many untrained Force-using individuals could not be Jedi. But they were.

After spending time with the Korunnai, Mace returned to the Jedi Temple, feeling as if he had opened new gateways in his path to Knighthood.

And, three years ago at the out-break of the Clone Wars, he returned to Haruun Kal to apprehend his apprentice—Depa Billaba—for crimes against civilization. He had come so close to the Dark Side on that mission, he could still taste the blood lust he felt back then in the crazed jungles of Haruun Kal.

Just as he had tasted the Dark Side in Palpatine's office. But he didn't taste it on himself. He felt it on Sidious and Anakin Skywalker.

Haruun Kal was not his home. The Jedi were his home. And that home was about to be destroyed. And Depa was still in there—lying helpless in a self-induced coma.

He had to help. But _how_? He didn't have his right hand. He didn't even have his _lightsaber_!

Even with this logic screaming at him like the winds roaring by his ears, he knew he couldn't _not_ do something. Maybe he could warn the Jedi and push back the coming attack. He had to. For his own sanity.

The rain seemed to be abating, for the moment at least. He turned to the Trandoshan, who had shaking himself off.

"What's your name?" Mace asked, not really caring, but he knew he had to get his mind on something else as he fell into the correct sky lane to the Jedi Temple.

The Trandoshan looked at him, startled, as if Mace hadn't been there a moment before. "B-Bossk," the young Trandoshan stammered. A pause. "Yours?"

Mace didn't answer. He was too busy looking at the ten LAAT gunships zipping past them at top speed. Heading in the direction of the Jedi Temple.

"No." The simple word bolstered Mace's confidence. "_No_," he said again, angrier. "You." Mace pulled the air car out of the traffic lanes and headed after the gunships. "Will _not_." Mace punched it up to full speed—which was about half of what the LAAT's were doing. "_Destroy_." Mace's voice was rising, and he felt the Force howling through him, filling his very being, giving strength to weak limbs. "_MY FAMILY!_" Mace bellowed this at the top of his lungs, his voice enhanced by the Force. Transparisteel shook on nearby buildings. Bossk covered his ears and cried out in pain.

Mace glared at him, his eyes blazing, half-crazed. "_You want to get out_?" he spat menacingly. Bossk shut his mouth and shook his head. "You have a blaster?" Mace said, regaining control. Bossk nodded.

Mace just stared at him blankly, expectantly. Bossk gulped and leaned forward. He handed a blaster to Mace.

He reached out for it with his right arm..._Oh...right_.

"On my lap," he commanded. Bossk complied.

He glared ahead at the dwindling gunships. They were just passing the two buildings that would lead them across the large permacrete valley that surrounded the Temple on all sides.

Mace suddenly felt pain. Fear. Death.

Mace faltered and gasped. He was feeling the deaths of dozens. Scores. And it was all emanating from the Jedi Temple.

"No," he whispered. The air car was now in the red zones and could not be pushed any further. If only will power alone could power vehicles. Mace would have gotten there yesterday.

Bossk gasped beside him. Mace didn't pay it any mind, he was too focused on what he was feeling.

"Uh, sir?" Bossk said.

Mace's head swiveled to him at lightning fast speed. "_What_! Please give me a reason too beat you senseless."

Bossk's yellow skin seemed to pale even further, if his reptilian skin would allow that. Bossk pointed to the sky, not daring to meet Mace's eye. Mace snapped his gaze up at the rain-clogged clouds. And what he saw nearly made him faint.

A _Venator_-class Star Destroyer was slipping through the clouds like a blade. It was right over the Jedi Temple.

To Mace's incredulity, it opened fire with all ventral turbolaser batteries. But the laser fire did not hit the Temple, it was hitting the huge, wide open plane of permacrete i_around_/i the Temple. Firing upon fleeing Jedi.

Mace felt their pain and shock in the Force. He choked. His vision blacked out for a moment. He regained his composure a moment later, the death still falling upon him heavily.

But it wasn't just from the Temple that he felt this death—no, it was coming from all around the i_galaxy_/i.

Jedi were dying all across the galaxy. And there was nothing Mace could do about it. Bossk screeched and threw himself at the steering yoke. Mace was too distraught to even care.

Bossk grabbed the yoke and pulled it as far right as it would go. The air car zoomed out of the way of an oncoming cargo hauler. It blasted by with loud horns blaring.

"Careful!" Bossk shouted at Mace. Mace didn't even look at him. He felt Bossk just looking at him, weighing his options. Bossk was seriously considering hitting him over the head with a blunt object at the moment.

Mace turned his dead gaze on Bossk. "Do that and I'll kill you," he told the reptilian. The option immediately left Bossk's mind. "You must be a Jedi," Bossk decided.

Mace didn't say anything. He turned his eyes to look over the air car's edge. They weren't moving anymore, Mace had taken his foot of the accelerator. "What's wrong?" Bossk finally asked.

"The end of civilization as we know it," Mace said hollowly. Bossk apparently didn't like the sound of this because he soon grew panicky and a sour smell poured from his scaled pores.

He sensed there was barely anything left alive in the Temple right now. And what was left was fleeing into the Galactic City with pursuit close behind.

A new resolve entered him. He may not have been able to repel the invasion of the Temple, but he could certainly make sure those that survived the slaughter made it away alive. His eyes snapped back into focus and he slammed his foot down on the accelerator. He banked and began a descent that pushed the two beings into their seats. Bossk hissed in surprise. "Warn me when you're going to do that!" He hollered. Mace backhanded him across his scaled face. Bossk sat their for a moment, stunned. "You're a Jedi! You can't just i_hit_/i—" He stopped suddenly when Mace raised his left hand again threateningly. "I really don't want to hear complaining right now," Mace said.

As they zoomed by the buildings, Bossk seemed to notice the unusual activity happening around the City. "Hey, those gunships...is the Jedi Temple on fire!" Bossk looked to Mace. Mace shrugged. "Like I said—"

"Yeah, yeah. End of civilization and all," Bossk hissed.

V-Wing starfighters were zooming in low now, setting up a perimeter it seemed. Suddenly, a gunship appeared from their right and blocked the air car's path.

Mace slammed the brakes to avoid a disastrous collision. "This area is now off-limits," the voice of a clone came over the small comm-system built into the air car. "Turn back now or you will be shot down."

Bossk glanced at Mace. "This isn't my vehicle. It's the companies. If I get so much as a scratch on it, they'll—"

Mace cut him off with a wave from his severed wrist.

"W-what's going on?" He asked shakily.

"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic. This is for your own safety. Turn around now and use the detour route being emplaced now."

Upon hearing that the Jedi had tried to overthrow the Republic, Bossk's huge eyes grew even wider and he looked fearfully at Mace.

"Is that—"

"No," Mace said flatly. Any energy he had left drained out of his limbs and he grew numb. Both physically and emotionally.

He turned the air car around and slowly merged with the traffic.

There was nothing he could do. Nothing. The Sith had won and the galaxy had lost.

Big time.


	5. Chapter 5

Mace knew he needed rest. The after-effects of the Force Lightning were taking their toll on him. His arm was aching and he had the head ache of all head aches as the adrenaline began to gush out of him. He looked weakly to Bossk. "You can have your vehicle back—on one condition." Bossk nodded.

"You take me somewhere to sleep tonight."  
Bossk waited as if there were a punch line coming. Finally, he said, "In exchange for?"

"Your life," Mace said without hesitation. Not that he'd really kill the poor being, he just needed intimidation on his side.

Bossk nodded his head after looking Mace over. Mace and the alien traded seats. "Oh," Mace said and pulled the Trandoshan's blaster up with his good hand. "Try anything, like signaling those gunships—and you're dead." He meant it this time.

Bossk hurriedly pressed the accelerator and banked sharply to the right.

"Any preferences on location?" Bossk asked Mace. Mace glanced at him. "Forgive me, I though it was obvious. Seven levels below the surface," Mace said. Bossk nodded.

They went straight down a few kilometers, all the way to the street level. Bossk pulled the air car into ground-side traffic and later turned down a dark ramp that led to the first sub-level.

The spacescrapers, air traffic, apartment buildings, Senate, Jedi Temple, et cetera, et cetera, were all not built on Courscanti dirt. Millennium ago, the inhabitants of Coruscant had built another level on top of the ground due to over-population. Then they built another. And another. And another...and so on and so forth for generations. The records had lost count of how many levels there were after three hundred. Cities on Coruscant could be considered countries on other planets.

As Bossk drove them further and further from the surface, people became scarcer and scarcer. The first sub-level was almost the same as the surface. The second got more dank and darker. By the third and fourth levels, sunlight was only visible at certain points in the day.

By the tenth level it was a fond memory. Double that, and it had become a thing of the past.

Bossk dropped Mace off at a small motel called No Substitute. Odd name, Mace reflected.

Mace turned to Bossk, who looked back at Mace expectantly. "I don't have any money," Mace said, "but thank you."

Bossk nodded and motioned to the motel. "Yeah, please just get out of my car." Mace nodded and the traces of a smile played with his lips. Right before he got out of the car, he turned back to Bossk and raised his left hand. "What're you—"

"I was never in your car. You lost your blaster while it was raining. You've never seen me before." Mace put the power of the Force behind his words and forced them upon Bossk's mind.

The Trandoshan's guard was lowered. Mace forced his way into Bossk's mind and erased any memory he had of Mace tonight.

Bossk sat there, stunned. Mace quickly jumped out of the car, tucking the blaster into his tunic. Bossk came out of his daze. "Hey..." he said gruffly. He shook his head. "Hey...wh...where am I?" He asked, looking around confusedly.

Mace was walking away from him and turned back. "You talking to me?" Mace asked, gesturing to himself.

Bossk shrugged. "Where I am?"

"Seventh layer, friend."

Bossk looked around him in total bewilderment. "How in blazes did I get here!"

Mace gestured vaguely in the direction of some foot traffic passing by the motel. "Dropped one of 'em off, I think," Mace said, already turning his back on Bossk.

He heard Bossk muttering to himself and heard the air car start up. It sped away at top speed. Mace entered the motel.

He was suddenly aware of how he may look to someone. The half-burned Jedi robes he still chose to wear. The dark bags under his eyes. The haunted look in those same eyes...

Mace decided he had to get ride of the robes immediately. If the Jedi were being hunted down and exterminated, he had to get rid of anything that associated him with the Order.

He quickly pulled the robe off him with his left arm and threw it in a near-by trash bin. He looked down at his tunic. Pretty standard wear for Coruscanti, but his face was too well known, and the light browns of the tunic and pants too bright. He needed new clothes.

Guiltily, he reach into a belt pocket and pulled out some credits he'd stolen from Bossk. It was just enough to rent himself a room and buy some new clothes.

Small carts were lined on the side of each street, with their shop keepers advertising different products: From death sticks to exotic food, to pets and clothes. Mace went to one of the latter sort.

He bought a new darker tunic and some new, loose-fitting pants. He made sure to erase the memory of him as soon as the man took his money.

Mace dashed into a nearby alley and changed his clothes. He pulled the cowl of the tunic up over his head and walked quickly to the motel he would be staying in.

The doors slid open before him and he walked right to the check-in center of the lobby. The lobby was dimly lit, with a a few chairs scattered around a small table with holozines on it.

Mace was sure to keep his head down as he walked to the front desk. "I need a room," Mace said.

"Just you tonight?" The man slurred. Mace flicked his gaze up. The man was very drunk. He lifted his head and nodded. "Yes," he said slowly. "Any room."

The man typed in a few commands on the desk-top datapad. He focused on the screen. "Wha' da hell," he muttered. He narrowed his eyes and then giggled. He looked at Mace, as if he too would join in the fun. "I typed the wrong command in! Hah!" The man chortled.

Mace rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Mace was finally walking into his room. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the smell. It smelled like old, wet clothes that had been left lying around too long.

He walked to the bed and sat on it. He grimaced when something squeaked in shock under it.

He saw and turned to grab the remote. "Let's see just what is going on in the real world," Mace said. For all this seemed to be a dream to him. A nightmare. Could this truly be happening? Was he honestly hiding from the surface levels right now? Hiding from the clones? Palpatine?

Yes, he was.

He blanched again and felt his gorge rise. Although he preferred the taste of his gorge to the smell of the room, he swallowed forcefully. He would not give in to despair. He couldn't. He could be the last of the Jedi, for all he knew. Though, it would prove to be immensely difficult to exterminate every single Jedi spread out across the stars, he knew.

Sighing, he flipped on the HoloNet.

Chaos reigned.

People were debating the so called "Jedi Rebellion." Some said it was a bunch of bantha fodder. Others said they knew something like this was going to happen.

Riots were amok. Beings of all races were fighting clone troopers for reign over their planets. Mace watched on in silent shock.

"Now that the Clone Wars have ended," a new reporter said, "planets that were once battle grounds are now being held hostage by clone forces for unknown reasons. Sentients are utterly appalled at this and riots are spreading. Many say Palpatine must give up the emergency powers he was granted during the war. This is also the cause of many riots. There has been no word from the Chancellor's office at this time as to why clone forces will not return the planets back to government leaders. These planets include: Alderaan, Bothawui, Naboo, Mon Calamari, Kashyyk, Abregado-rae, Bonadan, and Corellia, amogsnt others. The senators from these planets threaten separation from the Republic unless they receive word from the Chancellor's Office..."

Mace tuned out the rest. He knew why most of those planets were being held. They would pose a possible threat to whatever plans Palpatine had planned for the galaxy.

Mace raised his right arm to run his hand over his face and stopped. He looked down at the stump and suddenly the pain returned.

He thought about calling the front desk and remembered the drunkard running the place, then thought better of it.

Tonight, he'd rest, regain his strength. Center himself as best he could amid all this chaos. Then, tomorrow, he'd find transport off planet. He knew he would have to steal ship, for he had no more credits and he couldn't risk being spotted dn public transportation.

He decided then he's go to Alderaan. Although there were major riots going on with a Republic presence, he needed to see Senator Bail Organa. He had always been a friend to the Jedi, and he may be able to help Mace now.

As Mace began to fall into meditation, he thought of all the friends he had probably lost tonight.

A single tear trailed down his face as his exhaustion over came him.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Mace did when he awoke eight hours later was turn on the HoloNet. His jaw dropped has he watched the holo-anchor.

"In a stunning move today, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has announced a New Order for the galaxy, taking place immediately. The Republic has been reformed into the first Galactic Empire."

The HoloNet replayed a Senate meeting from the night before. In it, Palpatine revealed his now disfigured face to the entire Senate, claiming it was due to an assassination attempt by the Jedi. Senators were outraged. They demanded the extermination of the Jedi.

Palpatine then announced the reformation into the Empire. Most Senators accepted the words with thunderous applause, agreeing that it was a turning point in galactic history.

Many, such as Bail Organa, protested the reformation. He was shot down verbally as soon as he stated his objections.

Organa, Padme Amidala, Mon Mothma, and a few other senators exited the Senate Rotunda with barely concealed fury.

"In other news," the camera switched back to the holo-anchor's grim face. "Palpatine stated that the worlds that were being seemingly held hostage by the clone units were only being placed under protection by them. Garrisons have been put emplace on these worlds, to keep an eye out to be sure the Confederacy doesn't try to renew hostilities—although it has now been confirmed that all droid armies of the Trade federation and Intergalactic Banking Clans have been shut down."

Mace flipped it off. The Republic was no more.

Numbly, he stood and pulled on his clothes. He didn't have time to take a shower.

_**I kinda stopped here...if I get some good feedback, maybe I'll start up again. ;)**_


End file.
